


Taking the Lead

by ieroses



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Miscommunication, They know eachother but don't know they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroses/pseuds/ieroses
Summary: When Umbra starts to visit more often, Noctis decides he might need to hire a dog walker.Meanwhile, Prompto takes up a second job as a barista.These two events are, of course, entirely unrelated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So clearly between this and my rainy day fic i'm cheesy romcom trash

Noctis finds the advertisement tacked up on the coffee shop notice board.

 

_No time to walk your dog!?_

_I’m here to help!_

_For just 5gil an hour I can show your dog a whole new world (i.e. central park. If other locations are desired, just ask.)_

_Help is just a text message away!_

It is the first one he finds. He yanks off a tab with the phone number as he stalks towards the counter, already mumbling his coffee order while reading emails on his phone.

 

‘That’ll be four ninety!’ Noctis accidently shoots a glare up at the barista because that voice is too chirpy for this time in the morning. The blond boy doesn’t seem perturbed, just grins on and raises his eyebrows. ‘Will you be paying by cash or card today?’

 

Noctis flashes his card in lieu of an answer. He swipes it over the machine and moves on to wait for his drink at the opposite end of the counter. When his drink arrives he takes it without a backward glance, ignoring the barista’s enthusiastic, ‘Have a nice day!’ It gets cut off half way by the bell of the door shutting behind him.

 

*-*

 

**[Tues., 13:47]: Hello. I was wondering if your dog-walking services were still available?**

 

_[Tues., 13:49]: Sure are! Like I’d ever say no to hanging out with a dog! How can I help!?_

**[Tues., 15:12]: One dog, one long walk, daily on weekdays, maybe some unplanned weekend jobs. Discretion is vital. And an understanding that sometimes the dog just might not be there.**

 

_[Tues., 15:24]: Um, okay, sure! That’s good with me! Just send me a time and address and I’ll be there :)_

What Noctis types but doesn’t send, after too long a moment’s hesitation:

 

**[Tues., 15:29]: Do you always use this many exclamation points?**

*-*

 

As per instructions, Noctis leaves a lead coiled on the kitchen counter and a house key underneath the welcome mat to his apartment. Umbra spends this time sat in the hallway, watching Noctis walk to and fro, shifting the lead and checking at least three times that he has definitely left a key where it should be. When he turns to the dog, Umbra cocks his head to the side, ears pricked.

 

‘Don’t give me that look. You’re the one who won’t go home. I can’t give up my whole day to look after you.’

 

If he could, Noctis imagines Umbra would raise an eyebrow at that, indignant. He can only hope that the dog walker will be good, because Umbra is clearly up to something and Noctis feels for anyone who has to put up with that. Including, nay, especially himself.

 

After one final check that everything is in place, he leaves the apartment for a long day of meetings at the citadel, thinking as he goes more of the coffee he will get on the way than the day’s itinerary.

 

*-*

 

Prompto takes the early morning shift at the coffee shop, which would be perfect, in theory. He is an early riser anyway so why not make the most of that time? The issue he finds, however, is that despite his own love of mornings, most of those he serves clearly hate the sun’s eastern rising with a burning rage.

 

He does his best to lighten their day. He is not sure his efforts are all that appreciated.

 

He remembers the man from the few days before, admittedly for his rough disregard of Prompto’s attempts at perkiness, but that is an impression all the same. On this day he seems slightly more… concerned. Prompto has, over the years and with much practice, become good at reading people, and he decides that, yes, the change he sees today is definitely the growth in some sort of anxiety.

 

The man orders a latte again and Prompto sets to work making it. Once the foamy liquid is poured into the cardboard cup he hesitates when about to put the lid on. Using a template, he coats a light dusting of cocoa powder into a smiley face on top. Along the side of the cup he writes ‘ _I’m sure it’ll be fine’_ and hands the drink over.

 

It is taken without so much as a backwards glance again. Prompto’s forwardness in the message leaves him speechless, a lump of worry in his throat that he’ll just provoke anger for his nosiness. The man leaves, bell of the door ringing behind him.

 

But then he stops, right in the doorway. Prompto watches from the corner of his eye, resolutely avoiding that direction, as the man examines the cup, twisting it to read the whole message.

 

When the man glances back at Prompto, he thinks he sees a smile.

 

*-*

 

Noctis really hopes weird coffee shop guy is right.

 

There are so many issues with hiring an anonymous dog walker for a normal dog. Let alone a freaking magic one. And yeah, when Noctis was too busy for the meet and greet Ignis went and said the man was nice enough. A little eccentric, but good with dogs.

 

Yet still, Noctis sits in his meeting, trying to pay attention to the words of his father and the council, but instead watching his coffee cup spin beneath his fingers, words along the edge blurring.

 

What if he’s robbed? What if he goes back to his apartment to find it stripped bare of valuables and décor (not that he’s bothered with much of the latter, but he’s worked damn hard on his videogame collection)? What if Umbra never comes back? Luna will murder him if he gets her dog killed.

 

Maybe he’s just overthinking it.

 

The councilor beside him gives his arm a sudden nudge and he jerks to attention, trying to focus his mind enough to answer the only half-registered question.

 

*-*

 

Umbra isn’t killed.

 

The apartment is in one piece.

 

His videogames are still there.

 

Along with a note on the kitchen counter, stuck next to the coiled dog lead and a small bag of bone-shaped dog treats.

 

_He was begging me for more and I just couldn’t say no. Don’t let him eat them all at once._

_Prompto_

 

*-*

 

**[Fri., 17:42]: Thanks for the treats.**

 

_[Fri., 18:14]: I mean, they were for the dog, but I’m glad you enjoyed them anyway._

**[Sat., 01:13]: Smartass.**

**[Sat., 13:15]: Apologies for my behaviour of the previous night. I understand that it is unbecoming of the professional relationship between us and I hope we can move past this issue without further damage.**

 

*-*

 

‘Ignis, you can’t text people from my phone!’

 

‘It was just this once. I was merely fixing your mistakes, Noct.’

 

‘ _He made a joke first_.’

 

‘That is no excuse to damage an otherwise perfectly useful professional set up.’

 

*-*

 

_[Sat., 19:02]: No sweat, man. I kinda am :)_

_[Sat., 19:04]: A smartass, I mean._

 

*-*

 

Grumpy latte guy is hot.

 

Prompto tries not to think about this too much but it’s hard.

 

Like… really, really hard.

 

Even when the guy pops the lid off by the counter one morning and takes a sip, foamy moustache coating his upper lip, he practically looks like a model. Suave, cool detachment and all.

 

Prompto really hopes it isn’t noticeable when his voice is about three octaves higher that morning as he squeaks, ‘Have a nice day!’

 

*-*

 

Noctis thinks coffee shop guy might be ill or something because is voice is weirder than usual.

 

He considers turning back to wish him best of luck getting better, but his phone rings instead so he answers and moves on.

 

*-*

 

Hot latte guy doesn’t even shoot Prompto so much as a suspicious backward glance as he leaves.

 

Nailed it.

 

*-*

 

A couple of weeks into their arrangement, Noctis comes home and there is a ball waiting beside the lead on the table. A note reads:

 

_Umbra wouldn’t let go of the ball at the park so I thought he might like to keep it. He likes fetch a lot, huh?_

_Prompto_

Noctis picks up the ball and holds it in his fingers, staring. Umbra is asleep, curled up in the living area. When Noctis calls his name he looks up slowly, annoyed at the disruption.

 

Noctis waves the ball in his general direction, confused, because while Umbra has spent his life dragging his and Luna’s notebook back and forth, he has never once seemed to have interest in the mundanity of normal dog games.

 

Sure enough, Umbra is utterly uninterested in the ball.

 

‘Since when have you liked _fetch_?’

 

Umbra stares at him for a few moments, ears flat, half asleep. Noctis is still holding the ball up when Umbra lowers his head and goes back to ignoring the man.

 

*-*

 

Noctis doesn’t remember walking Umbra to be quite so difficult.

 

The dog tugs at his lead, nose forward, determining every twist and turn until Noctis gives up and lets him lead the way. He wonders if Prompto has to deal with this, or perhaps if it is the very dog walker who has encouraged this sort of behaviour. He can’t bring himself to be angry at the thought.

 

When they turn down a familiar street Noctis realizes Umbra is taking him on the very walk he takes every day towards the citadel. It occurs to him that something important is happening there, and Umbra is doing his very best to get Noctis there as quickly as possible, so when the dog increases his pace to a trot Noctis speeds up alongside him.

 

And then the dog is running, and then the dog is _bounding_ , and Noctis is desperately trying to keep up, all but abandoning his grip on the lead and choosing instead to wrap it around his wrist in a vague attempt to keep hold. His heart is racing, his breathing coming fast as panic grips his chest.

 

Until Umbra throws himself against a window, clawing at it to get inside. Noctis stumbles to a stop, yanking himself around to the dog in confusion. Umbra is pressed up against the window of the coffee shop, pawing at something inside. It takes Noctis a dazed moment to realise he shouldn’t be allowing this, and then he tugs at the lead, pulling Umbra away from the glass.

 

Immediate regrets. Umbra takes off again, this time with a speed and force that jerks the lead from around Noctis’ wrist. Before Noctis’ legs have time to catch up with events Umbra has disappeared into the crowd, leaving Noctis calling his name desperately and redundantly.

 

‘Everything okay?’ Noctis jumps at the words just by his shoulder and turns to find a familiar blond barista leaning out of the door.

 

‘Oh, yeah,’ Noctis pants, still a little worn out from the run, ‘peachy.’

 

The blond’s mouth quivers with restrained laughter, and there’s something about the look that settles Noctis, those wide eyes begging more of the story.

 

‘A dog – My dog just went haywire.’

 

‘Oh no, are they okay?’ He steps out of the doorway leaving the door to clatter shut behind. All thoughts of his job appear to have been lost because he’s already stepping down the street in the direction towards which Umbra had set off.

 

‘Oh yeah, they’ll be fine.’

 

‘You shouldn’t let a dog go off on his own around a city! It’s dangerous; they could get seriously hurt.’ The blond is frowning at him now, hands on his hips, and even though Umbra will be fine – he can survive the whole trip between Insomnia and Tenebrae, he’ll be fine for two minutes – Noctis feels oddly chastised. Far from the lecture grating at him like usual, Noctis feels the inexplicable urge to apologise.

 

‘Yeah, I know. I just meant he couldn’t have gotten far yet. I better go get him.’

 

‘Here,’ says the blond, untying the back of his apron, ‘I’ll help.’

 

‘No, please.’ Noctis pats the barista’s shoulder, already backing away in Umbra’s direction. The last thing he needs is having to explain why there is a strong likelihood they won’t find Umbra around here any time soon. ‘I’ll manage just fine. You should probably get back to work.’

 

The realization strikes the blond with a panic familiar to Noctis, the same sort of emotion he feels every time he sits down in a meeting and doesn’t know quite what’s going on. He glances back between Noctis and the coffee shop a few times, torn. ‘Well, okay. But when you find him you should come back for a drink. On me. To help with the stress, I mean. Not because – yeah, just, a drink. For the stress.’

 

‘Will do,’ says Noctis, flashing a grin over his shoulder, but he is already walking away, pushing through the crowds just in case that damn dog is somewhere around here laughing at him.

 

*-*

 

**[Sat., 16:14]: You have cursed my dog. The thing has gone hyperactive.**

 

_[Sat., 16:26]: Wait, so you’re telling me he wasn’t always this way?_

 

**[Sat., 16:32]: Before you came along he was a perfectly lazy, grumpy thing. Much like myself. I like to think of it as a better time, when we truly understood one another.**

 

_[Sat., 16:36]: Hahahaha maybe it’ll work to get you a little more active too ;)_

 

**[Sat., 16:39]: Was that a dig at my fitness :o You wound me**

 

_[Sat., 16:40]: Sorry! Would you like me to kiss it better?_

 

**[Sat., 16:51]: Well I wouldn’t say no**

 

*-*

 

‘Did you find your dog okay?’ asks coffee shop guy on Monday morning.

 

Umbra had found him, actually, but Noctis figures this detail isn’t really important. ‘Yeah, he was fine. I don’t really know what made him kick off.’

 

Coffee guy shrugs, already turning to put Noctis’ drink together without the other even having to order. ‘Sometimes if they see something that excites them they can go pretty crazy. I’m sure if they’ve been fine since then it’s nothing to worry about.’

 

‘Yeah, you’re probably right.’

 

Coffee guy flashes a grin over his shoulder. ‘Trust me, I’m good with dogs.’

 

They settle into a silence as Noctis scrolls on his phone and his drink is made. When his drink is slid over he opens the top to take a sip. Sure enough, the same smiley face greets him from the creamy surface. ‘Why do you do that? With the smiley face? I thought it was meant to be a coffee bean?’

 

Another shrug, a smaller, more self conscious smile this time. ‘I like to think it brightens people’s days, even just a little.’

 

Noctis considers the other man a moment, from his lean frame to the smattering of freckles over his cheeks. ‘You’re a really great guy, you know that?’

 

Coffee guy lights up, somehow elevating his standard level of general positivity by ten.

 

‘I’ll see you around, yeah?’ Noctis says before leaving, and receives an eager nod in return.

 

*-*

 

Prompto spends the day flying high from latte guy’s compliment. To think all his work was slowly paying off. He’d come a long way from being ignored at the very beginning, and it really hadn’t taken much. Prompto knew latte guy was a good guy below the surface of that scowl.

 

So later, as he walks Umbra through the park, throwing the ball occasionally and otherwise allowing the dog to roam, he thinks he imagines it, dazed by the day as he is. One second Umbra is there, and then the next second he’s just… _not_.

 

Prompto does a double take, runs frantically around through the trees and the playground, across every bridge and down the banks of the river. But Umbra is nowhere to be found. After twenty minutes he is shaking, panic wracking his chest.

 

He almost drops his phone as he scrolls frantically through his contacts for the number of Umbra’s owner, saved as Ignis. The phone rings and rings and rings, but no one picks up. Instead, he has to retype a message time and again because with his shaking fingers he can barely make the spelling legible.

 

*-*

 

_[Mon., 15:47]: Inlost Um ba_

_[Mon., 15:47]: I lost Umbra!!!!!_

_[Mon., 16:03]: Pls answer!! Does he have anywhere he would run to?_

_[Mon., 16:07]: I am soso so so srry!_

 

**[Mon., 16:13]: Prompto - Calm down. Umbra’s probably fine. I warned you this might happen**

 

_[Mon., 16:14]: I really feel like this is NOT a situation for calm. I lost someone’s dog_

_[Mon., 16:15]: What do you mean you warned me!?_

 

**[Mon., 16:16]: I said you’d have to know that sometimes he might not be there**

 

_[Mon., 16:16]: I thought you meant not in your apartment!_

_[Mon., 16:17]: Not that he would disappear right before my eyes!!_

 

**[Mon., 16:17]: Ah**

**[Mon., 16:19]: Sorry about that. I honestly thought Umbra had a little more tact**

 

_[Mon., 16:22]: You mean to tell me this doesn’t worry you!?_

 

**[Mon., 16:25]: Not particularly. It sort of comes with the territory of having a magic dog**

 

_[Mon., 16:25]: A magic dog_

_[Mon., 16:25]: You must be fucking with me right now_

 

**[Mon., 16:26]: Yeah I’m really not**

 

*-*

 

Prompto takes the magic dog thing quite well, all things considered. Yeah, there is the initial freak out. But he’s still willing to walk Umbra every day that he is there, so Noctis takes that as something.

 

There is some sort of bond that forms between them during Prompto’s psychotic break, too, because since then Noctis receives regular updates on the notes at the end of every day. Some of them are the usual professional note about needing days off or warning if Umbra had seemed a bit off ( _No, Prompto, I am sorry to say there is no such thing as magic sickness and Umbra does not have it_ ). But most of them Noctis just finds funny. Little anecdotes from Prompto’s day, or puns, or stories of something Umbra has done that made Prompto laugh and, by extension, make Noctis laugh too.

 

These little notes sort of begin to make his day.

 

*-*

 

Hot latte guy seems much happier these days. Every morning when he comes in for a drink he exchanges a bit of cheerful banter with Prompto, whether about his chocobutt hair or the guy’s apparent ability to fall asleep standing up (this happens at the counter one time and Prompto takes it as the opportunity it totally is, aiming coffee beans at the center of his forehead until one catches and wakes latte guy with a start. Prompto is really thankful that his boss doesn’t see, but then, even if he were caught, he’d think it worth the trouble).

 

Prompto doesn’t know what it is that puts latte guy in this mood but he hopes it keeps happening, because those smiles are enough to make his freaking day.

 

*-*

 

Noctis rewrites the note three times before resigning himself to dissatisfaction. There just isn’t a good way to ask out a guy you have never met face to face.

 

The post-it note is yellow and small, making Noctis’ scrawl seem even messier and more cramped than usual. In the first one he left a few kisses. In the second he left none. On the final, he decides on a solid middle ground.

 

Umbra watches him in much the same way he did that first morning when Noctis seemed so stressed. Noctis mentally curses him because this whole mess is his fault.

 

Finally, if he doesn’t hurry then he’ll be too late to grab his morning coffee, which mustn’t happen. He abandons the note by the lead, weighting it down with a dog treat because that seems like the kind of lame move a guy like Prompto might like. Hopefully, it will make up for the sparseness of what he eventually settles upon.

 

_Prompto,_

_Fancy a coffee date some time? x_

*-*

 

Hot latte guy is this weird mix of anxious and confident, blazing into the shop with his head high but a jittery tick to his movements. Prompto quirks an eyebrow just as the man is ordering.

 

‘Four ninety, as per. What’s got you in such a good mood?’

 

Hot guy shrugs but a smile twitches in the corner of his usually straight expression. ‘I just think that today is going to be a good day.’

 

Prompto grins as he begins to make the drink. ‘Yeah? I’m glad.’ He feels his insides churn, but then, he is still flying high from the guy’s almost smile, and it gives him the final push he needs. ‘On that note of good days, I was, um, wondering if, maybe, you wanted to get a drink –’ He turns round only to meet a very blank stare and a faltering happiness. ‘ – with… me…’ He finishes, even though that look is answer enough.

 

The man’s expression falls into the closest it may ever get to crestfallen, all frowns and creases between the eyebrows. ‘I’m really sorry – ’

 

‘Nah, it’s fine.’ Prompto tries to wave it off despite the feeling inside his chest like collapsing cities.

 

‘No really, I am! But I’m… sort of seeing someone.’

 

‘Oh.’ Prompto doesn’t know how he didn’t see that coming. It is, after all, sort of obvious that a guy like this wouldn’t be _single_ , for the sake of the gods. ‘Oh, of course.’

 

The man takes his drink with a grimace of smile and walks away, head down and shoulders hunched, as though trying to disappear. Prompto would feel bad about ruining his day if he weren’t preoccupied with praying to whatever gods were listening to be swallowed by the ground whole.

 

*-*

 

Noctis takes a few steps down the street until he is out of view of the coffee shop windows and stops. There is a pause, a moment of blind _whatthefuck_ and then he turns, pressing his face against the brick building beside the path.

 

Weird coffee shop guy likes him. Weird coffee shop guy _likes_ likes him.

 

Sure, he is cute. Really cute. But Noctis hadn’t really thought about it. After all, perkiness was the guy’s job. How was Noctis supposed to realise that the little jokes and smiles were special to him?

 

But then he thinks about it. Like, really thinks about it, and it’s obvious. Especially the jokes. Who has inside jokes with every individual customer?

 

The worst part is that Noctis almost said yes. He wanted to like nothing else. The guy is so relaxed and easy going, tries to be a real laugh for Noctis even in their briefest moments of interaction. And, did he already say, cute as hell?

 

If Noctis hadn’t left the note that very morning, he would have agreed. He thinks. It’s a good thing he’s got going with Prompto, even if they have only had the briefest of text conversations and note exchanges.

 

Most of which about Umbra. The dog.

 

And almost none about Noctis himself.

 

Noctis is an idiot.

*-*

 

Prompto’s day goes from bad, to worse, to a bit better.

 

So he is shot down by the guy of his dreams.

 

Work is terrible, an endless set of hours consisting of too many spilt drinks and complaints from his co-workers about his mood. Prompto feels like an eternity of perkiness should buy him at least one day of being miserable, but apparently he hasn’t earned enough currency just yet.

 

Things start looking up at his first dog walk of the day. Mrs Pentium offers him a tall glass of lemonade when he and her spaniel return from their waddle around the local streets. Being both a gentleman and fond of homemade lemonade, he accepts and finds himself engrossed in stories of the elder woman’s childhood. Of course, this leaves him extremely behind schedule, so he receives complaints from his next customer – a man who works from home and uses his interaction with the blond to take out all the day’s frustrations.

 

When he finally shows up outside the apartment of his final customer, he is exhausted and just a little bit hopeful Umbra would be AWOL so he could go home and collapse into bed. Maybe he’d even treat himself to take away. He feels comfort food is justifiable.

 

He suddenly understands how latte guy probably felt this morning, because when he gets inside, there’s a note waiting. A proposition.

 

Prompto can just about remember the man who introduced him to Umbra, Ignis. Tall, slim. Good looking, yeah, even if he’s not exactly Prompto’s chosen type. But then, he has always been partial to glasses.

 

So, because he feels he deserves a bit of fun after the earlier rejection, he says yes.

 

*-*

 

Maybe Noctis isn’t that much of an idiot because when he gets home there is a note waiting for him.

 

_Sure! That’d be great! Message me x_

*-*

 

Noctis is outside the coffee shop five minutes early, hands stuffed into his coat pockets, shuffling on the spot. He fidgets against the stiff fabric at his neck, the rough coat cutting into his skin every time he moves.

 

He keeps his eyes peeled, looking this way and that down the street, searching for someone who looks as though they are looking for someone too.

 

Their meeting time comes. And it goes. First by five minutes. And then ten. And then twenty.

 

*-*

 

Prompto can’t believe his luck.

 

Of all the times to organize a date, he has to organize it at the same time hot latte guy is meeting his famous _partner_.

 

He is already running late when his bounding steps stutter to a stop across the street, eyes on the door of the coffee shop. There is no sign of the man Prompto remembers, of the lanky frame or the shirts or the glasses.

 

Instead, a very familiar hair cut is waving in the breeze, falling into eyes Prompto has fantasized about far too much for someone who he doesn’t technically know. Still not over the awkward denial of his advancements, Prompto can’t face the idea of going on a date at the same time as the main object of his crushing. So he does the brave, sensible thing.

 

He turns, ducks his head, and walks away.

 

*-*

 

**[Sat., 13:32]: Everything okay?**

 

_[Sat., 13:35]: I think I’m coming down with something! I’m really sorry! I won’t be able to make it :(_

 

*-*

 

Noctis is back to being an idiot.

 

Of course Prompto wouldn’t show. They barely know each other, after all. But it is still sort of crushing. And to think he was worthy of so little an excuse.

 

He collapses down onto the sofa at home and then Umbra is there, pressing his nose into Noctis’ lap. Noctis settles a hand over his head, petting down his neck and stroking his fur. Yet still the dog refuses to settle, constantly moving between sitting and standing.

 

Finally coming to the conclusion that he now has nothing better to do, he gets his things and takes Umbra for a walk to the park. It is a distraction if nothing else.

 

*-*

 

The guilt keeps Prompto from going back home. He wouldn’t be able to relax, thinking of Ignis’ face as he stood waiting, _if_ he stood waiting.

 

Instead he heads towards the park. Walking is never quite the same without dogs to keep him company, but it is something to keep his legs moving. There are plenty of dogs around the park besides, so it is really not much different from usual.

 

A familiar face bounds towards him after not long, knocking him over with the force he uses to jump up against Prompto. The blond collapses back onto the grass, immediately getting covered in the slobbery licking dog. He can’t help but laugh, hugging the grey beast close and pressing his nose into the fur.

 

‘Dammit Umbra!’ The shout echoes across the park, followed by the panting and footsteps of an owner coming closer.

 

‘It’s fine,’ Prompto says, attention still on the dog and the way in which he relishes the blond scratching _that spot_ on his neck, ‘I’m quite familiar with – ’ His words die in his mouth because when he looks up he’s looking at hot latte guy of all people.

 

He seems just as surprised to recognise Prompto, eyebrows rising slightly before he falters into a more awkward stance. ‘Oh, uh, hey.’ He tries to smile. It doesn’t quite work. ‘Sorry about my dog. He can be a right pain sometimes.’

 

‘Your dog?’

 

Hot guy seems putout by the bluntness of his tone. ‘Uh, yeah…’

 

‘Umbra is… _your_ dog?’

 

‘Well, as much as he is anyone’s. Wait, you know his name?’

 

‘I’ve been walking him for the past three months. Of course I know his name. What about the guy with the glasses?’

 

Hot guy pauses for a moment, frowning, eyes glancing away from Prompto as he thinks. ‘You mean Ignis?’

 

‘Yeah, that’s the guy!’

 

‘What does he have to do with this?’

 

‘He’s the guy I thought owned the dog!’

 

Again, a pause, followed by a whole series of expressions: the confusion, the blankness, all communicated by the slightest shift in eyebrows or change in creases at the corner of his mouth, and then, finally, dawning realization. ‘ _You’re_ Prompto?’

 

This time it is Prompto who cocks an eyebrow at the gaping other. ‘Yes?’

 

‘And the whole time you thought you were talking to Umbra’s owner, you thought you were talking to the guy with glasses?’

 

‘You’re about to tell me I wasn’t, aren’t you?’

 

‘You were talking to me! Noctis!’ Noctis still has his mouth open, ready to carry on with his shocked rant, when he falters and seems to rethink his direction. ‘Why didn’t you show up for coffee? You’re not sick!’

 

Prompto pushes Umbra away and hauls himself up off the grass, brushing his hands on his jeans. After the delay he can’t bring himself to meet Noctis’ eyes. ‘I saw you there and I thought it might be… y’know… awkward. And why did you make a coffee date if you were already seeing someone anyway?’

 

‘Because I thought I was seeing _you_ , dumbass.’

 

‘Oh,’ says Prompto.

 

‘Yeah. _Oh_.’

 

Umbra, now significantly calmed down from their arrival at the park, trots his way over to Noctis and budges his leg with his nose, pushing him in Prompto’s direction. _And suddenly_ , Noctis thinks, _it all makes sense_. Because Umbra has been setting them up this whole time.

 

Prompto laughs as Noctis rolls his eyes. ‘Magic dogs are the bane of my existence.’

 

‘Nah, I think they’re alright. They got you a date, didn’t they?’

 

‘Except my date,’ Noctis shoots Prompto a pointed look, ‘never showed.’

 

Prompto has the decency to look chastised, but then he says in a small voice almost too quiet to hear in the noise of the park, ‘We’ve still got time now…’

 

‘Yeah. Yeah, I guess we do.’

 

The two stare at one another for a moment, nervousness transforming into grins and then into laughs. Finally, Prompto extends a shaking hand, just slightly, enough to be a hint, and Noctis takes it and entwines their fingers together.

 

‘After all,’ Noctis says as they begin to wonder back towards the café, Umbra padding along at their feet, ‘I’m still technically owed a kiss.’

 

Prompto laughs. ‘I can’t believe you remembered!’

 

‘Like I was going to forget _that_ debt.’


End file.
